Micron-sized silicon carbide particles have been produced by solid phase synthesis using SiO2 and carbon as the starting reactant materials.
Silicon carbide particles have also been produced by vapor phase synthesis using SiCl4 and CH4 gaseous reactants as the starting materials. Although such vapor phase synthesis is capable of producing ultrafine SiC particles, the process is relatively expensive.